Once upon a time
by Monochromatic Ink
Summary: Oneshot. Winry is woken up by Edward's nightmares in the middle of the night and invents a little tale to calm him down. Edwin fluff, post-Promised Day.


**_Once upon a time_**

_A Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction by Monochromatic Ink._

_Word count: 1198_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Autumn wind flew wild around the town of Resembool. It dashed through the tree tops and made its way though their branches, and encouraged the nearby brook to run faster in it's caudal. It was strong and mighty, but at the same time, it provided the villagers an enjoyable climate. On this particular night, though, it's thrusts against the Elric household synchronized with one of it's inhabitant's heavy breathing.

The curtains on the window prevented moonlight from entering the room. Asleep and covered with a white blanket up to her waist, Winry Elric felt a sudden movement beside her. Her features contracted lightly, but she continued to sleep. A sudden feeling of cold brushed against her right leg, and then an automail kick to her calf woke her up. The blonde woman rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking to her right.

The faint outline of the former Fullmetal Alchemist could be seen by the other side of the bed, effectively tossing and turning, as he mumbled incoherently.

_A nightmare_, she immediately deduced.

Edward turned in his slumber to face the woman beside him. He was now laying face-down but his right arm was stretched out, as if looking for something. It's frantic looking ceased when it found Winry's waist and snuggled close to it. Despite being asleep, his grip was still a considerable one.

Winry felt his form relax as it embraced her and felt a wave of warmth as he exhaled deeply. She was about to fall back asleep when the shuddering returned and his grip on her became viper-like. Edward's face began shaking at an irregular pace.

"...Al... Mother. Mother... Al... don't... please... alone..."

Those words were enough to make her decide to wake up her troubled husband.

"Ed... Edward, wake up, honey." She said as she gently shook him. "Ed. Edward, you are dreaming."

Said man abruptly opened his eyes. Tears started to cascade down his cheeks as his disorientated pupils adjusted to the illumination of the room. Realization hit him hard in the face as he stared up to Winry's concerned blue orbs.

He was having _that_ dream again.

"Ed, are you okay? I'm here, and everything's fine." Winry gave him a gentle smile as he stared at her like a lost puppy. He briefly closed his eyes and tried to adjust his breathing to a normal pace, differing with the strong winds outside the walls of his home.

"Wi-Winry... I'm sorry..."

She refused his apology and took him in her arms, nestling his head in the valley between her breasts. Edward's arms went around her waist in a natural motion, as if her body were made to fit the exact measurements of his.

"Shh, Ed. It's okay, don't worry about anything. Do you want to talk about it?" She felt his body tense at the mention of talking. Edward Elric had always been a brave and reckless man, and only in presence of his wife he could completely break down without fear. This, however, didn't mean that he was never afraid to speak up.

The mechanic sensed his uneasiness and decided to drop the subject to try distracting him. Her hands went to his hair where she caressed the golden tresses as she spoke.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, lived a tiny princess in a tiny kingdom..." She started. "She was the daughter of a great king and queen, who both loved their people and did everything in their power to ensure their well-being. Next to their land lay another nation governed by a righteous queen and two _tall_, handsome princes." Edward smiled against his wife's chest, starting to forget about his nightmare. "But one day, all the kings and queens were forced to leave their realms to fight a great evil and lost their lives trying to protect their heirs. The youngest of the princes, knowing that their mother had lost her battle, sacrificed himself for the sake of his brother and people. He was captured and taken alive as a prisoner.

Years passed and the eldest, handsomest prince left his home to look for his lost brother. He had been training his body and soul; at long last he was ready to retrieve his sibling." Winry sighed and stopped for a second, as if the rest of the story was painful to tell. Her husband, who was listening attentively, raised his head and questioningly peered at her eyes in the darkness. "And the little princess from the castle next-door was left lovesick and alone, waiting for the day her beloved friend would return." Edward's eyes were cast down in silence. He hated that part of the tale as much as she did.

"The princess was very worried for the princes. But the eldest had promised to return and to return victorious, so she waited for them and every night she would stare out the balcony of her chambers. She spent all her time learning how to make the best robes suited especially for aiding her prince on his adventures hoping to be of some use.

It was a very long and boring summer afternoon. She was woken up from her rare afternoon nap by commotion outside the castle. ¿Who dared interrupt her sleep?" The couple chuckled at her touch of humor and smiles danced in their features in the gloomy room. "Of course, only the stupidest, shortest prince of all time-"

"Oi!"

"-could've done it. This time, however, he was coming home accompanied by his younger brother. He was finally triumphant! But they didn't live happily ever after. No, because the _beautiful_ princess still had to wait _another_ two years before the idiot prince proposed her marriage. And it was not even done properly!"

"I think you're abusing this story..."

"I think I deserve it after your rant about equivalent exchange!" Edward blushed furiously. "I thought we were past that, Winry, it's been a year! Annoying woman..." "Shut up, stupid husband."

"You are stupid."

"Well you're an idiot!"

_"Automail freak."_

_"Alchemy freak"_

"You still married me!"

"Shut your mouth and let me sleep, Edward." She fled as color rose to her face. Twisting her body with Edward still between her breasts, she turned until her back was towards his face. The man stopped for a second and reflected on the reason they were up at such early hours in the morning, the sun was not even close to rising. His armed snaked around her waist again and he snuggled against her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Winry moved again until she could face him comfortably as her hand was placed in his cheek. "It's not your fault, Ed. Don't stress over it." "But-" "I said no, Edward! I don't mind. I love you." The mechanic finished with a small smile. Edward's mien softened and he gave her a quick peck in the cheek, his lips lingering against the skin as he inhaled her scent. He hid his face between the jaw and shoulders of the woman he loved and let sleep take over him again, this time free of nightly terrors. Only the squall outside the now-peaceful Elric household lingered restless.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Night of firsts, yay! This is my first FMA fluffy fic and also the first thing I upload as Monochromatic Ink. _

_So, I've had this idea for a while but I never really got the inspiration to type it until today. I just hope Ed is not too OC. Reviews are appreciated! _


End file.
